Mistake
by panny-chan98
Summary: Hitomi finally comes back to Gaea and when she goes to a festival with friends will end up making a big mistake or will great things happen along the way.PLEASE REVEIW!!!!


Mistake  
  
  
  
Hitomi had gone back to Gaea after 3 years and on the day before her 20th birthday the city of Fanelia threw her a party more like a festival. She played games and Van won her a.well.won her some kind of animal, it kind of looked like a dragon, and a cat. Merle was with her boyfriend, Triku. She had matured a lot, and didn't hang around Van as much. Letting Hitomi have more time with Van, before she left for the second time. After dinner Van and some of the citizens pleaded her to try some of Faneila's wine and beer. Soon after the people watching and Hitomi forced Van to, also. Making them both extremely DRUNK! Hitomi was seated on Van's lap, slurping down another Beer, with a hint of wine in it. She was having the time of her life. Van had no idea what he was doing but he liked it. But just as Van and Hitomi finished another one, some unknown person started chanting " Kiss, Kiss, kiss.." More and more people joined and Hitomi kissed Van hard, he locked his lips to hers and nothing else seemed to be happening. Breaking for air, Hitomi said, in a slurred voice. "He's a good kisser!" she faced him again and said, "Kiss me again." Everyone hooted and hollered as they joined once again. Some woman in the crowd looked at Hitomi with wishful eyes, all thinking the same thing, 'I wish I could be her.' Once the crowd grew to big Van stood up with Hitomi helping him stand. "That's it, I'm outta here. C'mon Hitomi." He said in a slurred voice, pulling her towards the castle. "Oh Van, you're such a good kisser!" Hitomi said in a really slurred tone." He looked at her. And smiled, " So are you." He sounded just as bad as Hitomi. Van had gone up to his room, locked the door and dropped Hitomi onto the bed. He pounced on her and she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. And whispering, " Kiss me again Van."  
  
Morning.. Hitomi was first to wake up; she felt something warm under her skin and lightly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, so she blinked a few times. As her eyesight cleared, she saw the unruly hair of.Van. She unwrapped her arms when she realized, just what they had done last night. She looked down a little bit at the blanket and saw blood, which proved what they did. Her eyes watered up, she couldn't believe it she had, done it, with van. All she could remember was going to the festival, and having some wine and beer, the rest was a blur. "What have I done?" she said in a whisper. She got the covers that Van wasn't using and got up, walking to the door, slowly. She couldn't believe what she had done; they had taken advanced of each other. As she tried to open the door, she found it locked and didn't feel like trying to find a key. She had a major headache and her stomach and spine hurt like Heck. So she laid back down on the opposite side of the bed from, Van. She tried to get back to sleep but all she could think about was, what she had done. She started crying, forgetting that Van was still there, but kept it soft. Van rolled over, he had a really bad headache and was sore all over. He tried to remember something from last night, and only remembered Hitomi drinking and then making him drink. He slightly opened his eyes and see's someone else's figure, it looked as if the figure had on no clothes. He blinked, a few times and sees honey colored hair, that was cut short, as if it was a man. He knew who that person was. She was shaking and it sounded as though she was crying. He reached out with out knowing what he doing. His hand landed softly on her shoulder. "Hitomi?" she stopped shaking and crying. She didn't do anything, but just lay there. "I'm sorry Van, but I have no right to talk to you." She said in a whisper. He was very surprised at this and didn't move, he didn't even breathe. "Hitomi please look at me." She didn't move. "Please Hitomi." He begged, finally removing his hand. She once again didn't move. Van Moved closer to her, and looked down at her. Her face was red and she was holding her stomach as if in extreme pain. "Hitomi?" A worried look crossed his face. "There's something wrong with me. " she said louder than before. "Hitomi I can see what's the matter if you turn onto your back." He said worried, with one hand on her arm. She looked at him out of a crack of an open eye, and pulled the blanket farther up her body, gripping it tighter. His hand left her arm as she turned over. "Please Hitomi, let go of your stomach, I have to see something." He pleaded. She removed her arm from around her lower stomach. "This might sting a little." She looked at him, "What are you going to do?" "Well I can't really tell you, it's hard to explain.." He trailed off looked away a bit. As if nervous of what he was about to do. He moved to get at a better angle and placed his hand on the curving part of Hitomi's waist, leaving his thumbs on top. He pressed lightly where his thumbs were, and asked, " You feel anything?" looking up by the slightest bit. She shook her head and he pressed a bit harder, and Hitomi, bit her lip to keep from screaming. "Okay. I felt that." She said a bit surprised when the sharp pain went up spine. "Oh no." Van fell over onto his back, starring up at the ceiling, with wide eyes. "Van, what's wrong with me?" she asked sitting up and looking at him. He was mumbling something, but Hitomi couldn't hear him, she leaned down closer, "Your." she gained a question look, and backed off looking at him, his lips were moving but it seemed as if no sound was coming out of him mouth. She patted the side of his face, and when she was to the point of slapping him, he said loud enough for her hear, "Your pregnant." She starred out into space. And lost her balance falling on top of Van. "Her eyes watered up and she cried. She was Happy that she was going to be a mother but she broke her promise to her mother. She had told her mother she wouldn't have kids until she was 20. She had not realized that, that day was her 20th birthday. Van felt the warm salt-water fall onto his skin, and snapped out of his trance. Hitomi was crying.  
  
"Hitomi. I'm sorry." He said with care in his voice. "I broke my promise." She murmured. "To who?" Van said raising an eyebrow. "My mother. I promised her that I wouldn't have children until 20." She said, sobbing more. "But Hitomi, your Birthday is today and your turning 20." He said threading his fingers through her hair. She instantly stopped crying. That was right today was her birthday, she was 20, she hadn't broken her promise. She moved off of Van and onto her knees still having the blanket wrapped tight around her. "Thank you for reminding me, Van. I feel like an idiot." She said smiling a bit. "Hitomi I have some bad news." Van said after a while. She looked up at him. She had been playing the loose threads of the covers. "What?" she asked worried; the smiles and grins that had once been on her face were now replaced with worry. He took a deep breath, and said while looking down. " It's written in the law of Gaea, that if a royal person, is having children and not married they are to be wed before the child is born, or they will." he gulped and shut his eyes tight. "Kill the new born, at birth." Van was afraid to open his eyes, in fear he had hurt Hitomi. "Why did they make such a rule?" She said her eyes burning once again. If she did not marry Van they were going to kill her child. She wanted to marry van but now she had to in order to save her baby. "Okay Van." She said after a taking a deep breath. He looked up, his eyes finally open. "Okay what?" he was confused. "I will marry you." She said with a stern look upon her face. "But Hitomi, I don't want to force you to.I just.." "Van, please. I don't care if we hate each other from the second we're married all I want to do is keep my baby alive." She had closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. "But Hitomi, I want you to be happy. And if you don't want to all you have to do is go back home." He choked out the last three words barely. Hitomi starred at him in shock. Of course she could always go back home, but she wanted to be here on Gaea with Van and the others, and if she was separated from Van any longer she would just kill herself and wait for him in the after life. "No Van!" she snapped, his head popped up. "I'm already home." Her tone soften, and she opened her eyes. Moving closer to him she spoke again, "Van I don't want to leave, and if I have to marry you to keep our baby living, I'll be happy to, cause I.I love you Van." She said, once again feeling her eyes burning up, but badly this time. He was shocked, the woman he loved, loved him back, and now they were getting married and having a child. Nothing else was missing from this picture. He cupped her chin and leaned forward but not to kiss her, for he whispered in her ear, "I've always wanted you to say that, I love you too, Hitomi Fanel." Then he back up and very gently kissed her. Tears were flowing down her cheeks now, forgetting that she was naked, she threw both her arms around his neck, and the blanket fell, slowly falling down her body. His own arms found their way around her waist. Making the kiss more passionate. 1 hour later. Hitomi and Van were still in bed, but it was to early in the morning to get up for the sun was barely up itself. Hitomi got up, taking the blanket with her. Her throat felt extremely dry, and she had to use the restroom. Thankfully he had one in his room, well in a separate part of the room. Opening the door, she stepped in and closed it before turning on the lights. Van opened one eye groggily, his bathroom door was shut and Hitomi wasn't there. He closed his eyes and rolled over. Soon he heard the door open again and faced her. "Sorry did I wake you?" she asked getting back into bed, and straightening the blanket she was using. "Well sort of. Not really." He said with his eyes closed. Hitomi looked down at him. He was very cute when he was sleeping. She laid down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her. Hiding his face in her back. "Van?" Hitomi said after a while. "Um." "What are we going to name it, meaning if it's a girl or a boy?" She asked, turning around in bed to face her beloved. He kept his eyes closed and said, "can't we talk about it in the morning?" He complained. "Fine." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. The next time Hitomi woke up, the sun was high in the sky. Her arms flung out looked for Van, but he wasn't there. She opened her eyes, and looked around the room. The bathroom door was shut. She looked down, noticing the blanket had gone to just below her waist. Pulling it up in a hustle she turned red when she noticed that Van was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, with a smile on his face. He had on his pants. But Hitomi still had on nothing at all. "What are you laughing at?" she was with her brows stitched together. "You." He said chuckling. "Me? Why are you laughing at me?" she said pretending to sound annoyed. "Well you know we're going to have to get used to seeing each other like that." He said walking closer to her, with his arms crossed. " I know that, but we're not married YET. So I can be embarrassed if I want to." She said looking away as he sat on the bed next to her. " Well anyways, I got a meeting to go to right now, so I'll meet cha in the garden, k?" he asked, trying to change the subject. "Your going to a meeting without a shirt on?" Hitomi questioned, raising an eyebrow. He looked down, he indeed needed a shirt. Picking one up off the ground he put it on, "now I'm not." "Smart ass." Hitomi mumbled. "Well I guess I'll see ya in the garden." Hitomi said leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "See ya later." Van said getting up and heading for the door. Once he was gone, Hitomi got up and got dressed. Trying to tame her wild hair, which had up tamed many knots and tangles over the night. As Van entered the meeting room, he saw all the council members, waiting, talking among one another. But as he entered they all quieted. Sitting in the chair at the end of the table he looked at the members, and one of them stood. "Your Majesty. We have been talking and we think it's time you chose a queen and gained a heir to the throne. And.." He trailed off and Van said, "I have already chosen a wife, and she has agreed to marry me." He said in a dull tone. "Now if that's all, I call this meeting to an end, good day gentle men." Van said getting up and walking out the room. Hearing no sounds at all. He thought Hitomi wouldn't have gone to the garden so early and instead went to the dinning room. He was right she was there waiting for her food, and talking to merle. He walked in without being noticed and came up behind Hitomi. "Hey!" he said standing behind her chair. She looked up at him, and smiled. "That didn't take long." She said as he sat down next to her. "Yeah they were talking about a heir for the throne." Van said winking at Hitomi. She blushed a bit, and looked back at merle. " So Merle, how are your kittens coming?" she brightened up at the mention of them. She was on her last week of carrying four kittens, and Triku was very nervous. "Well I went to see 'doctor' as you call it, and he said they should come at any time. And its making Triku Extremely on edge." She said placing her hands on he stomach, which had grown at bit, over the past four months. After they ate, Hitomi and Van walked out to the garden. Sitting down beside a little a stream that ran through it. "So Van, what do you want, a boy or girl?" She stopped him before he could answer. "That's a stupid question, you probably want a boy." She said starring at the fish in the tiny stream. "And how would you know?" He said looking at her. Giving her that look that meant he was up to something. "I want anything you want, boy or girl." He said placing his arms around her waist. "Isn't that a change?" Hitomi whisper laying her head on his shoulder. Soon after Hitomi just fell asleep. No one 'knew' about them yet, about Hitomi being pregnant or them about to be married. But Van was going to tell everyone sooner or later. He picked up his queen and carried her to a near by bench, laying her down gently. 'Um,' thought Van, looking at her, 'she must still be tired, from last night." Said a kinky voice in the back of Van's head. He mentally scolded at his conscience. Now Van wasn't a hentai, thankfully, but being a man his mind sometimes got the better of him. He sat on the grass beside Hitomi, and just thought. ' I can't believe I'm going to marry Hitomi, I never saw that coming from when I first met her. When she slapped me.' He looked up the sky and fell back, so he could get a better view. 'Oh how I hope our baby will be a boy, I would like someone to spar with now and then, But even we do have girl, it would make Hitomi very happy." He said looking up at her. She was smiling. 'I wonder what she's dreaming about.  
  
Hitomi's dream.  
  
Van and her were married, and the baby was born. It was a girl, and like all babies her eyes were a dark blue. She hoped that later on they would turn brown like Van's. Her name was Verna de Liquor Fanel, taking, Van's older brother Folken's middle name. But then as she held her daughter, feeding everything went black, and Hitomi was forced to stand up, looking around she saw nothing. Then out of the black came a piercing white light, and out came Van, or at least someone who looked like Van, for they had wings. But as the figure drew closer she saw light blue hair and instantly knew who it was. Folken. He landed in front of Hitomi and nothing else happened. "Folken." she whispered, starring at him, with wide eyes. "Hitomi I am visiting you in this dream because I think it a nice surprise for Van for me to be there when you Wed." his voice sounded exactly the same, maybe a little bit deeper but she couldn't tell. Hitomi gained her voice back and said, "Yes he would love that, he misses you so much. All of us do." He smiled a little and said, " now, you mustn't tell Van that I am here, but coming to see you in dream form was the only way I could contact you. His eyes became a little more serious but still held the same caring. "What do I have to do, to bring you back?" She held baby closer but looking down she wasn't there anymore. Hitomi's arm fell to her side. "On the week before your wedding you must wait by grave, right before the sun sets, you must get the pendent from Van without letting him know what your up to." Hitomi nodded. "Is that all I have to do?" She asked smiling. He nodded and turned. "Once I find out when the wedding is I will prepare. Goodbye Hitomi, I'll see you then." As he flew the blackness faded and turned white. "Thank you Folken.." Hitomi said and woke up. She moaned and turned her head. Van was there, looking up at the clouds. "Van?" She asked groggily, He looked at her. "When can we have the wedding?" He just looked at her, thinking about it. Then turned to face the sky again, closing his eyes. "Whenever your ready." She smiled and sat up, "Well then let's start planning." She threw her legs over the side of the small bench. "Okay but first, we'll need to tell everyone, so they can help." Hitomi had forgotten, they hadn't told anyone. "Fine by me." She got up and started walked towards the castle. "Hey wait for me!" Van said jumping to his feet and running up beside Hitomi. "Why did you just decide this all of a sudden?" He asked her, looking at the flowers as they passed. "I have my reasons." She said, looking down, but still watching where she was going. Van stopped and picked a flower, and Hitomi stopped turning around. He walked up to her, and placed the flower in her hair, just above her ear. And cupped her face in his hands. " There your even more beautiful now." Hitomi turned a light pink, and Van chuckled. He loosely hung his arms around her shoulders, and leaned his head on her forehead. She smiled and lightly kissed him, on the lips. "Yeah I think we're ready." Van said as Hitomi hung her own arms around his back. "I love you Van." She whispered. And he, replied. They soon headed back to the castle, Van's arm around her small waist. The Next day everyone was gathered in front of the castle, just below an enormous balcony. Everyone in the Fanel family gave speeches on that part of the castle. For it was not destroyed in Dilandau's rage. Van stepped out onto the platform and everyone became quiet. With all eyes upon him, he spoke, very clearly to everyone. "City of Fanelia! I have great news, for you all." He stopped and let everyone whisper what he or she thought it might be. Once everyone quieted he spoke again. "I have finally chosen YOUR queen." Everyone starred at him, all wonder who it could be. Since he had turned down all the princess in the neighboring countries. "A miss Hitomi Kanzaki!" he turned and gestured for her to come out. Everyone gasped as she approached their king; most of them knew that woman to be from the mystic moon. "The wedding date we are not yet sure of, but when, we know I will tell you, it will be an open ceremony, so everyone and anyone can come. Thank you." And he turned and left Hitomi by his side. Later on. Van and Hitomi were down at dinner. They were talking about their wedding. "Well do you want a Gaea style wedding or like on the mystic mo---earth style of wedding?" Van said correcting himself quickly. Hitomi had wanted him to call it that, to get him used to it. "Which would be easier to get ready?" Van didn't know anything about earth style weddings so asked about them. "Well it would probably be easier to set up. Cause I remember Millerna's wedding and it looked like it took a hassle to set up. So I say we do it my way." She said putting more food in her mouth. 'This is going to be very confusing." Thought Van as they ate more.  
  
The new queen and her king were off to bed after dinner. But as they came upon Van's room, Hitomi just kept walking. "Where're you going?" He asked looking back at her. "I'm going to my room, is there a problem with that?" She said hoping that were going to be sharing a bed again. "I thought you were sleeping in here." Van said blushing a tiny bit. Hitomi turned a light shade of pink herself. "Well, I will but let me go get my bag." She turned and walked down the hall to her room. She went ahead and changed and then headed back to Van's room. Right as she knocked van opened the door. He must have been standing right by the door, waiting for her. "Were you waiting long?" Hitomi chuckled, walking pass him. He blushed. Yes, he had been waiting by the door, but didn't think that Hitomi would mind. He closed the door, as Hitomi put her bag down. "I hope you know we will have to remodel in here after we're married." Hitomi said looking around the room for the first time. "Yeah I've been meaning to for a while." He said and sat on the bed. "Well I guess it could help to have a woman's touch." She said poking him in the back, as she sat next to him. "So are we ready for bed or not?" She said laying back on the pillows. "I still have to change." Van said averting his eyes and turning crimson. Hitomi looked at him, "I thought you said 'we have to get used to seeing each other like that." She quoted from that morning. Van thought about it and said, "Well I guess it's going to take longer than I thought." He said sweat dropping. "What'd you sleep in anyways?" She asked sitting back up raising her eyebrows. "Well usually I just sleep in these pants." He said, looking back at her. "Well then what's the problem? All you have to do is take off your shirt shoes and gloves." Van never thought it that easy, he was so caught up about being with Hitomi that he never stopped to consider that. He shrugged and bent down to take off his shoes. Sitting back up he took off his gloves and then, took off his shirt, throwing it on the floor next to his boots and gloves. After Van had fallen asleep, Hitomi still lay awake thinking of their wedding. And how she was going to surprise Van, by bringing Folken back for their marriage. But as she thought about it more and more that night she found her self- crying. Her mother wasn't going to be able to be there. From the movement of her body shaking, Van stirred awake without Hitomi knowing. "Hitomi?" He asked in a groggily voice. Hitomi froze, Van was now awake and it would probably help her to tell him. She rolled over to face him with her eyes closed. "Hitomi have you been crying?" It was a stupid question for he already knew the answer. As another tear rolled down her face, Van caught it with his finger. And his eyes filled with concern. "Hitomi, please tell me what's wrong." He begged, wanting to take her pain away. But he could feel her pain, since they were bonded very close. "Its my mother. She won't be able to come to our wedding." Hitomi said moving closer to him. "Oh Hitomi." he said hugging her gently, as she cried onto his chest. "I'll think of some way to get her to come." Van whispered into her hair. "I know you will." Came her muffled voice. Soon she practically passed out. She had been really tired all day, but now she wasn't sure if she would ever wake up. Van had woken before, his soon to be wife, and just lay in bed, thinking of how he was going to get her mother here. As he looked at Hitomi she rolled over in a dead sleep and smiled. He also smiled, and moved hair out her face. The instant he did that she frowned. He chuckled a little bit, not to disturb her. And looked back up at the ceiling. He was brought back to earth by a voice talking to him, "what are you thinking about?" He looked at her, "I thought you were asleep." She smiled. She still looked very tired, the bags under her eyes, were a dark purple. "I was, but now I'm not. But I think I just might fall back to sleep again though." She closed her eyes after moving closer to Van. Laying her head on his shoulder. And in seconds her breathing became even as she slept. Van's arm had fallen around her and watched her as she slept. 'She's more beautiful then an angel.' He thought and soon followed her into the land of slumber.  
  
The morning after came quite quick. For when Van woke up he found the bed empty, but the sheets were still warm. "Hitomi must have just got up." He closed his eyes again and soon heard a door open. "Van, wake up." Hitomi patted his cheek. And yet he would not open his eyes. 'He is such a stubborn ass sometimes." She lightly kissed him on the lips and his eyes opened instantly. "You were awake the whole time weren't you?" He nodded and sat up groggily. "I was just waiting." He said looking at her. The first thing he noticed about Hitomi was that, she was wearing a dress. It was a white dress with gloves that went above her elbow, and boots that went up to her knee. "Where did you get that?" She looked down at her clothing. "Well merle had it made for me." Then she moved closer to Van and said, "And guess what happened last night?" he shrugged. "Merle had her kittens. C'mon I wanna show you." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the hall to where Merle was staying. Hitomi knocked and then came in. "Hey Merle. I brought Van." She smiled and let them come in. Merle was now skinner. And she loved it. She did feel lighter now, too. "So what'd all did ya get?" Van asked walking in behind Hitomi. "Well I got two of each, two boys and girls." Merle said beaming. As they approached the kittens, the heard little meows. Triku was sitting on the bed letting one of them play his finger. He looked up and smiled "Hey Triku. So how does feel to have kittens?" Hitomi teased, sitting on the bed next to him. "Well it's kinda hard to explain. But I really love it. Their just the sweetest little things." He said looking down at them again. Hitomi also did, as Merle joined them. "So Merle how was it?" Hitomi finally asked, looking up the wriggling kittens. Merle sighed. "Well it was painful but hey at least I survived." Then she looked at Hitomi oddly. "And from what I've heard, human births are a LOT worse." Van's eyes grew big, did Merle know about Hitomi. He really hoped she didn't. "Hitomi can I speak to you, in private." Van said standing up, and taking Hitomi arm, dragging her out of the room. "Oh okay Van. I'll be right back Merle." She called back, after shutting the door. When Van let of her she turned around. "Van is something the matter? Your face is as white as a sheet." She said feeling his forehead. "Well, um.does Merle know about."? He averted his eyes and bit his bottom lip. "Know about what Van?" Hitomi questioned, with a look of worry. "Well does she know about well.um." "Oh you mean the baby. Well of course she knows, and so does Triku." "Oh well, I guess I should have known that, I mean she is family." Hitomi nodded and giggled as Van turned a shade of pink. "Now come on, lets go." Hitomi said and walked back into Merle's room. Over the next couple of weeks Van and Hitomi barely saw each other. For they were to busy getting ready for the wedding. First Hitomi and Van had to be fitted for their dressings. Next they had to pick a place to have it. And since they were having an earth style wedding Hitomi had to help with about 70% of the wedding. And on the week before their wedding, while Van was relaxing in bed. Hitomi came in and laid next to him. "Hard week?" was the first thing she heard him say. All she did was nod her head on his chest, smiling. All day she had been thinking about how to get the pedant, he never took it off. But now she had to get it. For it was almost sunset. But thankfully Hitomi had told everyone helping him that day to really tire him out. And it worked, because he was asleep in a matter of minutes. Hitomi a while after she was sure he was fast asleep she put her plan into action. She squeezed out of his tight grip and loosened the clasp on the chain. Gently she slid out from his neck. And he wasn't disturbed at all. She slowly got out of bed. 'Oh Van, I promise I will give it back to you, but only after I go see if Folken can make it.' She walked out the door, silently closing it. It was now sunset and she gripped the pedant as if for dear life. But right when she was beginning to give up hope on him ever coming, when it happened. She heard his voice in her head. "I'm coming Hitomi." It sounded like a whisper or an echo. But she heard it clearly. "Now think with all your might about bringing me back." It sounded closer. She held the pedant above the grave and wished with all her might, hoping that nothing bad would come out of this. Hitomi's eyes were closed, and the next time she opened them there stood Folken. He pretty much still looked the same, his hair was a bit longer in the back, and his face had matured a lot. She put the pedant to her side, "hello Hitomi." He smiled a little. Hitomi's vision was blurry. She was so happy to see him again. This was really going to be a surprise. Over the next hour Hitomi filled him in on the wedding plans and before it got to dark she left. Folken had told her that he didn't want to risk someone finding him in the castle, just yet. Hitomi had snuck back into the castle, into her room with Van. "So there you are." She heard when she entered the room. She jumped and saw Van sitting on the windowsill. "How long have you been you up?" He just looked at her, and then averted his eyes. "Um Hitomi have something to tell you." He looked very nervous. Hitomi's heart sank, did he know about Folken. "I can't find your pedant Hitomi." She sighted, "Well I went for a run I found it when I came back into the castle." She blurted out an excuse, 'Man that was a good one.' She thought to herself. "Really where was it?" Van said getting up and walking up to her, "Well it was. in the main hallway. Just on the floor. " She said quickly. He was about to reach for it when she stopped him. "Let me put it on you." He shrugged and turned around. She hung it around his neck and shut the clasp. Then she threw her arms around his neck surprising him. "So are we ready for bed?"  
  
The next morning Hitomi woke up in Van's arms. The whole time that they were getting ready for the wedding they never saw each other in the morning. It was a change for Hitomi but she liked it. "Van." she whispered very lightly running her fingers over his face. "Van." She repeated. Placing her body closer and more on top of him. He moaned and smiled. Making Hitomi lightly giggle. "I know you're awake." She murmured. He opened one of his eyes, slowly. "Your getting to know me a lot better." He said yawning. "How long have you been awake?" she asked moving her head closer to his. "Oh about, right before sunrise." 


End file.
